


Fractured（翻译）

by cyrialec



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Het and Slash, Lestrade-centric, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possibly Triggering, Verbal Abuse, mentions of an eating disorder, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 格雷格的女朋友曾经虐待他，在心理和生理上。格雷格没有让苏格兰场的任何人知道，即使夏洛克知道了，他也什么都没说。他们分手之后，有一天这个女朋友因为对现任男友造成身体伤害被逮捕了，这件事也因此公开。一个2012的sherlockbbc-fic prompt，可以在这里看到：https://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/20063.html?thread=120431455#t120431455已翻完，字数约8k8。





	Fractured（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryFIF2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fractured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567731) by [StarryFIF2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/pseuds/StarryFIF2). 



> 特别警告：  
> 含有家庭暴力、身体和语言虐待的描述，提到了进食障碍。如果任何一项可能触发你不好的回忆，请不要阅读。  
> 含有家庭暴力、身体和语言虐待的描述，提到了进食障碍。如果任何一项可能触发你不好的回忆，请不要阅读。  
> 含有家庭暴力、身体和语言虐待的描述，提到了进食障碍。如果任何一项可能触发你不好的回忆，请不要阅读。  
> 注意：CP包括格雷格·雷斯垂德/原创女性角色，家庭暴力，语言虐待，身体虐待，提及进食障碍，雷斯垂德中心，异性恋加同性恋，雷斯垂德一直处于一段糟糕的关系中直到他终于领悟到这点，有可能触发不好的回忆，HE。  
> 翻译非专业，自我beta，有错漏请指正。原作者使用的分隔符我换了，原文里探长的名字既有使用Greg也有使用Lestrade但没啥逻辑，为了保持一致选了用得更多的Greg进行翻译。

格雷戈里·雷斯垂德的左手掌心有一个新月形状、外套纽扣大小的伤疤。

 

:::

_七个月前_ _，格雷格在一个酒吧遇见了塔米_ _·温斯顿_ _，时间正好是他的离婚被确定下来的一年后_ _。安德森说服了他去邀请那个漂亮的红发姑娘跳舞_ _。喝完两品脱酒后，格雷格跌跌撞撞地朝她走过去，结巴着说出跳一支舞的请求。她笑了，伸出了她的手。_

_他们一直跳到午夜时分_ _，然后返回了格雷格的公寓_ _。_

_第二天早晨_ _，他们正式开始约会_ _。_

 

:::

每周一的早晨，塔米喜欢去公园散步。那一天格雷格会迟一点去上班，所以他们能花上几小时在公园里绕圈子，拉着手享受阳光。一个值得纪念的星期一，那天下着雨让人心情很糟，可格雷格仍然坚持他们到公园去。

塔米带了把雨伞，他们于是在伞下挤成一团好让自己不淋湿。格雷格瞅着塔米脸上那不太痛快的表情笑了，过了一会她也笑了起来。她把面颊埋进他的肩膀，踮起脚尖在他脖子上亲了一下。

接着，她大笑着抓起伞逃开了，让格雷格被浇了个透心凉。他乐了，跟在她身后并很快追上了她，把她拉进怀里抱着她转圈。塔米笑着发出尖叫。没几秒她的红头发就黏在了她脸上。又过了一会，他们开始接吻。

那是一个完美的早晨。

 

:::

塔米喜欢阅读。她不太热衷于经典文学但爱惨了《傲慢与偏见》，她还可以一字不差地说出达西先生对伊丽莎白·班纳特的第一次求婚。她喜欢科幻小说和自传文学。她会说格雷格能领会的高明反讽和冷幽默，她也熟知大量的黄色笑话。她最喜欢的食物是蛤蛎。她爱恐怖电影并乐于给格雷格展示几部她一直非常喜欢的作品。

他们看老电影能熬到很晚很晚。

不过，她不喜欢听到格雷格的工作，因此，几周之后他就不再提起他的工作了。她不喜欢他因为工作那么晚都不回家，于是格雷格就努力少花些时间。很快他就意识到，他对他不规律的工作时间无能为力，于是他停止了对塔米解释为什么他不能早点下班。

格雷格的工作和他花在外面的时间是他们最主要的吵架原因。

 

:::

“你要穿 **那个** ？”搬进来三星期后，一个周一的早上塔米这么问。她讥笑着看向格雷格身上的黄色Polo衫。

“是啊。”格雷格说，“我以为我们要去公园边散个步？”

“我和你说了要穿得随意些。”她双手放到后腰，再次给了他批评的一瞥。“那件压根行不通。我必须得亲自帮你挑衣服。”

格雷格对此不是很确定，但在塔米看向他的挑剔的瞪视下心软了。塔米拖着他走进卧室，拿出一件素色的白Polo衫，还有一条简直像是从夏洛克的衣柜里偷拿过来的东西的黑色围巾。

“我不喜欢围巾，你知道的。”换上白色Polo衫后，格雷格抗议道。

塔米嗤笑一声，还是踮着脚在他脖子上系上了那条围巾。“你可以穿得稍微潮流些，对吧？”她轻拍在格雷格面颊上的力道足以让他觉得那更像一记耳光。

塔米仔细打量着格雷格，但看上去仍旧不满意。“得啦。现在你看起来差不多能拿得出手了。”

“我不会给你丢脸的。”格雷格说，开玩笑地。他没有理由如此的。他为他的工作保持着良好的身材，即使他的腹部因为他的年纪而变软了一点儿。

塔米打开门，嘲弄道：“你已经那么做了。”她点头示意格雷格跟她出门。他照做了，伴随着心底一阵的不祥预感。但他想和塔米好好处下去，所以他跟上塔米，没有抱怨什么。

 

:::

第二天早晨，格雷格醒来发现他旁边的枕头上放着一张纸条：

_去慢跑了_ _。_

_留了些衣服给你穿_ _，好让你看上去不会像个_ _不修边幅的懒虫_ _。冰箱里还有一份给你准备的袋装的健康午餐。一定要吃掉它，而不是你平时买的那种油腻外卖。你最近长胖了。我不想在公共场合被看见和一个超重的懒虫在一起。_

_很多拥抱和亲吻_ _，_

_塔米_

格雷格穿上塔米摆好的细条纹西装裤时手在发抖，一件光滑挺括、熨好的海军蓝的正式衬衣，加上一件颜色相配的西服外套。甚至还有一条相称的深蓝色围巾。当格雷格把围巾在脖子上绕了一圈后，他觉得他快窒息了。

格雷格看着镜子里的自己，皱起了眉：“我看起来像该死的夏洛克。”

他忘记了他的午餐。

 

:::

“非常时尚，长官。”那个下午，萨莉在看到格雷格时说。他咕哝着他的感谢。“不过，我必须得问，你是在试图模仿我们最爱的怪胎吗？”

格雷格毫无幽默感地干笑几声。“当然不是。女朋友挑的。”

萨莉咧嘴笑了。“啊，你到了那个阶段了，是吗？让你女朋友打扮你？让你知道一声，她会成为你的妻子的。”

格雷格把萨莉嘘走了，试着忽略想到要娶塔米这个念头时他心脏收紧的感觉。

 _这太快了_ _，_ 格雷格绝望地想。 _我还没有准备好要请她嫁给我_ _。我们在一起才几个月_ _。我们还需要继续了解对方_ _。_

 

:::

那天晚上格雷格回到他的公寓时，他的房子里连1克食物也没有。所有橱柜都是空的，冰箱也是。连柜台上那个放了一周的烂了的梨也不见了。

 _别找任何东西吃_ _。_ 贴在冰箱上的字条写着。 _我会知道的_ _。_

塔米在几小时后回来了，提着几个装满健康食品的特易购的袋子。她伸出胳膊环着格雷格的肩膀，甜蜜地吻他。她的指甲戳进了他的双肩。

“我只是关心你，亲爱的，”她低声说，“我想让我的探长健健康康的，然后减掉一些脂肪。”

那个月格雷格瘦了十二磅，他的衣服松垮地挂在他身上。塔米否定了所有他试图买的新衣服。她继续为他安排穿着，并给他做午餐。

格雷格告诉自己他喜欢成为她注意的中心，在一切变糟之前，有一天他将会像爱他的前妻那样爱她。塔米做所有这些仅仅是因为她在乎。

离婚之后他过得实在太孤独了。塔米是继他妻子之后他第一个有兴趣的女性。再次和某个人在一起的感觉很好。再一次亲吻某个人、 **拥抱** 某个人，感觉很好。塔米让他的世界略微明亮了一些，他感激她出现在他生活中。

如果他需要多努力一点才能让塔米开心，那就那样吧。他想和塔米在一起，如果他需要为她做出一些牺牲，那他非常乐意这么做。

 

:::

他们的关系发展到了第四个月，塔米因为白葡萄酒喝醉了。在他们约会的整段时间里，格雷格从未见塔米喝过酒，一次也没有。他想着用那瓶酒给她个惊喜是个不错的主意。

原来，塔米不仅是在饮酒方面有问题，她还是一个刻薄的醉鬼。

“你看上去实实在在的让人作呕，格雷戈里，”塔米含糊地说。她把他的脑袋转向左边，接着转向右边，她的指甲扎进了他的右脸。“我不知道接下来我该拿你怎么办。”

“你似乎并不介意打扮我。”格雷格厉声说。葡萄酒他自己喝得也有点多。

他的面颊因为塔米的掌掴而刺痛。“你不许跟我顶嘴！”格雷格摇摇晃晃地站起来，从他女朋友身边退开了几步。

“你又胖又懒！我不明白为什么我还在忍受你！”塔米尖叫着。她把葡萄酒杯掷向了他的头。格雷格低头躲开了。一些玻璃在他远离她的时候碎在了他的脚底。突然她就出现在他面前，她的拳头连续捶着他的胸口。

“你不尊重我！所有你在乎的就只有工作！”她喊道，“我恨你！我恨你！”

格雷格抓紧她甩出的手，控制住了它们。所有他给自己找的麻烦就是小腿上凶猛的一踢和他胳膊上流了快有十分钟血的咬伤。

第二天早晨，格雷格把塔米撵出了门。

 

:::

“有趣。”那天早上迟些时候夏洛克·福尔摩斯说。他看着格雷格，而不是那个三十出头的绅士缺失了肾脏和肝脏的尸体。这拉响了格雷格脑内的警铃，告诉他得准备好接下来夏洛克用语言解剖他。

“什么有趣？”格雷格问。他试了，但失败了，没能去掉他声音中的不耐烦。

“你和你女朋友分手了。”

“而你又是怎样得出这个结论的？”格雷格疲倦地问。

“你的衣服没有被异常细致地熨烫好，你的头发没有梳整齐，而且你没有戴着那些难看的围巾。”夏洛克张开嘴唇准备继续，但格雷格在夏洛克兴致变得更高之前打断了他。

“是，是，你很聪明，我们都知道。你能继续观察那具死尸吗？”

夏洛克气恼地说：“那很无聊。很明显就是面包师做的。”

格雷格困惑地快速说着：“你到底是怎么弄明白的？”

夏洛克把手轻轻按在了格雷格胸前。格雷格必须咬着他的口腔一侧才阻止了他面上露出畏缩的神色，有一瞬间，夏洛克的眼神是伤感而理解的。下一秒，夏洛克突然开始了有关那个面包师是怎么和黑市交易有关联的长篇大论。

生活在继续。

 

:::

五天过去，塔米回来了。她乞求着原谅。她亲吻他，她的手带着许多敬意在他身上抚摸，于是格雷格屈服了，把她带回了家。那天晚上她在床上甜美又顺从。五天前夜晚的不愉快是一个遥远的记忆了。

两天后，他重新开始穿她为他选好的衣服，吃她给他准备的午餐。

当她贬低他的时候他什么也没说，因为他知道她这么做仅仅是因为她在乎。这一切都没关系，因为格雷格 **爱** 她。

那个月他又瘦了五磅。

 

:::

最近的工作很乏味，格雷格已经有一个多月没让夏洛克或约翰·华生进哪个案子了。没发生有意思的案件，所以也没有召来世界上唯一的咨询侦探的必要。格雷格习惯了躲进工作里，因为家里的情况真的很不好。

每天晚上塔米都会喝醉。当他回到家时她要么无视他，要么开始尖叫她现在根本就再也见不到他。不过这些没问题的，格雷格能应付。

“我爱她。”他低声对自己说。这感觉非常像是他说出来以提醒自己。

 

:::

进入这段关系六个月，格雷格在追捕一个绑架了一位十几岁女孩的银行家时差点被枪击了。约翰·华生把他拉到一边又用力把他推到一面砖墙上，救了他的命。当他随即就追在夏洛克和那个银行家身后离开时，格雷格靠在墙上喘气。

他因为肾上腺素和饥饿感的混合而脑袋发晕。他用手指捋着头发，手令人担忧地抖得厉害。他深吸了一口气，再吐出来，跟着约翰跑了起来。

之后，趁着约翰和警部新来的女警官之一搭讪时，夏洛克走过来靠在了格雷格身边。他的眼睛还因为方才追逐的兴奋而闪闪发光，但犹豫着触碰格雷格的肩膀时，他手的动作很轻柔。

“你还好吗？”夏洛克问。他的字句很急促，仿佛他不确定自己是不是该说出它们。

“嗯，我没事。约翰反应很快，让我脑袋里少了颗子弹。”格雷格笑了，意图给这个沉郁的氛围带来一些幽默。

夏洛克极具压迫感的灼热凝视对上了格雷格的眼睛。他的身体似乎因为某种克制着的力量而颤动。“我不是那个的意思。”

“那你是——”夏洛克的嘴唇出乎意料地压上了他的，这位探长的话被迫停了下来。有一个短暂且完美的瞬间，时间停滞不动了。夏洛克的舌头擦过他的嘴唇便离开了。他的牙齿轻咬着格雷格的下唇，探长发出一声喘息，那个瞬间随之结束了。夏洛克退开了。

“小心些。”夏洛克急切又隐晦地说，之后他大跨步地走开，那件有名的外套在他身后飘动着。

格雷格感到他的整个世界天翻地覆，所有事情都不再能说得通了。

 

:::

一直到早上七点以后，格雷格才终于回到家。他筋疲力竭，尽管他的脑子里还有许多想法在翻腾着。他的思维一直在夏洛克吻他和约翰把他从被枪击的危险中拉开这两件事之间切换。他的皮肤宜人地刺痛着。

塔米在那张小小的餐桌旁边等他。她‘啪’的放下她正在读的书。格雷格脱下外套，并开始动手解他的围巾，但注意到塔米眯起了眼睛时他改变了主意。

“你去哪儿了？”她吼道。她甚至在格雷格能开口说话之前就冲了过来。“我给你打了三次电话！我很担心你！”

格雷格拿出手机检查是否有任何未接电话。“你没有打啊。也没有未读信息。”

唯一可以作为警告的是呼呼的风声。格雷格险险地避开了朝他脑袋扔来的麦片碗。勺子重重地砸在了他胳膊上，一声沉闷的‘砰’的声响，疼痛蔓延开来。然后塔米就来到了他面前，她小巧纤细的双手缠住了他的胳膊。

塔米对着他大喊，她的怒火让她有了推着他两次把他猛地撞上墙的力量。他拒绝还手，担心如果他试着使劲把她推下去会让她受伤。她终于后退了几步时，格雷格的耳朵还在嗡嗡作响。她往他脸上扇了一巴掌，很用力。

“没人喜欢一个撒谎的人，格雷戈里。”她递给他四片扑热息痛，瞪着他直到他吞下了这些药。她领着他走到沙发边。格雷格身上很疼，坐在沙发上歇着。当他感觉到某样柔软的东西按到他脸上，切断了他的氧气供给的时候，他正在打瞌睡。他恐慌起来，胡乱地挥动他的手臂。他听见塔米发出了一声小小的压抑的痛呼，紧接着，刚才盖住他脸的枕头就被移开了。

她面色苍白，俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇，力道重得出了血。格雷格推开她，侧身躲开了塔米的触碰。

“我只是关心你，格雷戈里。”她低低地说。她走开了。

 

:::

当天晚上格雷格醒来的时候，他公寓里没有食物，又有一张字条告诉他别去找任何吃的。他太饿了，所以他去楼下的商店买了个大号三明治。

作为报复，塔米没收了他所有的钱和银行卡。除了他的警官证，她什么也没给他留。他甚至都没有叫辆出租车去哪个地方的钱，而他也因为太过难堪而不能打给哪个朋友寻求帮助。

格雷格两天都没吃东西。

他被彻底击垮了，以至于并不在意。

 

:::

到了第七个月，格雷格几乎察觉不到自己饿的感觉了。他同意所有塔米对他说的话。他是个失败者，他长得难看，他很胖，他毫无价值。

他只是很感激塔米会愿意在一个像他这样的失败者身上浪费她的时间。

他爱她。

 

:::

在他终于和塔米·温斯顿分手的那个夜晚，格雷格和夏洛克·福尔摩斯又有了一次让人困惑的会面。

夏洛克闯进他的办公室，一如既往地对那些诸如隐私的小事情毫不在意。夏洛克和格雷格之间气氛的尴尬和不自然，已经明显到连安德森都对此评论了几句。在他们那个令人费解的吻之后，格雷格见了侦探四次，他要么老盯着夏洛克，要么就尽可能地避开这个年轻人。

“你想要什么？”格雷格问。他很不礼貌，没错，但他脑袋正晕着而且他真的很累。塔米昨天几乎一整晚都没让他睡觉，朝他大叫他和她待在一块儿的时间太少。

探长坐在他的椅子里，夏洛克在他身旁徘徊不定。他的沉默刺激着格雷格仅剩的精力。格雷格同样对夏洛克的眼神仔细扫在他脸上的样子感到不自在。

“我必须得知道你是否在乎你自己，格雷格。”夏洛克沉思良久，说。

“喂，现在我们亲密到互相称呼教名了， **夏洛克** ？”

侦探继续他的话，好像格雷格从来没开口。“你在减重，我能看出来，不过说实话，你队伍里没有一个人注意到这点并没有让我惊讶。他们都是白痴。”当格雷格僵住时，夏洛克全无笑意地扯起嘴角。“所以我必须问出来，你之所以还在忍受她，是否是因为你单纯就不在乎。这是我不能接受的。”

“我不知道你在玩什么把戏，夏洛克——”

“我很担心，你这无可救药的大傻瓜。”夏洛克说，然后他转过身，把门摔在了他身后。格雷格被留了下来，因为有人，也就是 **夏洛克** **·** **福尔摩斯** 对他的关心足以让他告诉自己他很担忧，而感到震惊和不知所措。

 

:::

虽然格雷格·雷斯垂德已经消沉成那样，可他仍然拥有一点塔米无法夺走的智慧和活力。他有一份他热爱的工作（尽管他蠢到无法 **胜任** 探长一职，就像塔米不止一次地告诉他的那样），他还有朋友（不过塔米很少允许他在工作场合外见他们）。

就仿佛夏洛克的话让他心里的什么东西动摇了起来，格雷格总算看清楚了他被困在了一段虐待关系中。塔米企图杀死他的意志，但格雷格不会再继续容忍她的语言或身体虐待了。他受够了。他想要回他的生活。

当天晚上他和塔米分手了，一劳永逸地。那是格雷格至今不得不做的事情中最困难的之一，然而夏洛克的话语（ _“我很担心，你这无可救药的大傻瓜。”_ ），言简意赅，让他撑了过去。

一旦塔米意识到格雷格对分手是认真的，她报复性地拿叉子刺伤了他。只能是一个相当真实的要逮捕她的威胁才让塔米匆匆跑出了公寓。

几天后，他卖掉了她留下的东西。

夏洛克主动提出要把她追查出来。格雷格拒绝了夏洛克的提议。他永远不想再想起她。

 

:::

从塔米的虐待中恢复花的时间比格雷格预想的要久。他的饮食习惯一团糟，并且，塔米走之后最初的一星期里，每天晚上格雷格都在冷汗中醒来。他可以感觉到她的双手触摸他的皮肤，能听到她的声音在他耳边响起。

格雷格和塔米分手十天后，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯在半道截住他，在一间治疗师的办公室前把他放了下来。 这是一件相当福尔摩斯的事——是说这次绑架，而这种笨拙地表达关心的尝试比它本应的还要更加温暖他的心。

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯当然知道塔米，也知道她一直在对他做什么。结束第二次疗程载他回家的路上，格雷格问迈克罗夫特为什么他没有介入。

“你必需足够在乎自己才会想要那份帮助。”

治疗起了作用。

 

:::

格雷格把塔米赶出门三个月后，他和夏洛克开始约会了。事情没有多大变化，只除了他们有棒极了的性爱，在约翰去莎拉家过夜的晚上，夏洛克也会常来他的公寓打扰。侦探霸占了所有的被子，吃他的食物，还整夜整夜地拉小提琴。

夏洛克也用其他方式帮他：当格雷格因为噩梦醒来的时候，他会用手指梳理他的头发，他亲吻格雷格手掌心的那个疤痕，他确保格雷格按时吃饭，而且他从不、 **永远不会** 用格雷格完整的教名称呼他。

 

:::

格雷格把塔米赶出门六个月后，他和夏洛克正式交往也快三个月的时候，塔米被带进局里拘留了。当萨莉报告给格雷格这个消息时，夏洛克就像往常一样恼人，正坐在格雷格的办公桌上看着他在房间里踱步。

“指控是什么？”格雷格问。夏洛克站到他身前，他修长清瘦的身躯把他抵在了墙边。他的样子几乎是想要同时保护格雷格不受萨莉和这则消息的伤害。

“她试图谋杀她的男朋友。”格雷格前面的夏洛克僵住了。萨莉困惑地歪了下脑袋。“她要求见你。”

“不。”夏洛克听上去是狂怒的。他转向格雷格，双手温柔地捧着他的面颊。整个房间似乎倾斜得厉害。格雷格强迫自己把注意力集中到夏洛克的声音上。“你不用见她的。”

“雷斯垂德？”萨莉犹豫地问。“有什么不对吗？”

“走开！”夏洛克的声音裹着怒火。“你只是在碍事。”

然而格雷格因为太过震惊没法斥责夏洛克这么粗鲁。侦探轻轻推着格雷格到他的椅子那让他坐下来。夏洛克跪在他面前，他脸上坦诚的担忧，对格雷格的担忧，一览无遗。

格雷格知道，夏洛克是真的在意他。如果夏洛克觉得平日里和格雷格相处起来就很无聊或乏味的话，他就不会选择和他在一起了。但仍然，能清楚地看到夏洛克把担心都写在了脸上还是让人很愉快。

“我想我需要见见她。”格雷格小声说。

“为什么？”夏洛克问。他听起来很迷惑。“她伤害了你。”

“我需要看见她真正的样子。我也需要她看到我已经向前看了，我现在很快乐，她再也不能伤到我了。”

“你想要我去吗？”夏洛克不确定地问，就像他不觉得他在场会受欢迎。

“拜托。”格雷格攥紧夏洛克的手，用力握了一下，夏洛克不情愿地后退了几步。

 

:::

“你长胖了，格雷戈里。”这是格雷格在她的牢房单间前站定时，塔米·温斯顿说的第一句话。夏洛克温暖结实的重量在他左边，萨莉·多诺万不安地站在他身旁。她明显因为塔米话中的恶意而感到不解，但她仍旧保持她的了专业性，面上没有多余的表情。

“是啊，我最近吃得多一些了。”格雷格平静地回答。他从眼角的余光里看到萨莉打了个激灵。

“你的衣服也让我作呕。你看起来又矮又胖。你的生活没有我就是不行。”塔米冷笑着说。

“我其实过得很不错，谢谢你。”格雷格很惊讶自己能在直面七个月里几乎毁掉他生活的这个女人时能这么冷静。

“你说的不是真的，”塔米恶声恶气地说，“没有我，你根本不能自理。”

“事实上，我可以。”格雷格语气平和。他示意了一下夏洛克，露出亲切的微笑。“我已经放下了。”

“你是个恶心的基佬！”塔米咒骂道。她的爆发让所有人都惊讶了。

一段长长的紧张的时刻——萨莉一直在犹豫不决地瞥向门口——过去后，塔米突然把身体压上了监狱围栏，她小而秀美的手穿过铁条抓向他。夏洛克猛地吸了口气，力道不重但坚持地握紧格雷格的肩膀把他带离了她的触碰。塔米皱起了眉。

“我想让你把我从这里放出去，格雷戈里。”塔米哀求道，露出一个漂亮的笑容。“对我的指控是不实的，而且还过分夸大了。”

格雷格朝萨莉看过去，想要一个说明。在他和塔米匆忙的交谈中，他完全忘记问或是查看塔米到底是因为做了什么而被扔进了监狱。所有他知道的就是，塔米涉嫌谋杀她的男朋友。

“她把她的男友从二层公寓推下去了。隔壁的邻居们听到了他们在吵架。住他们隔壁的一个女人打开公寓大门，刚好看见塔米把本杰明·克劳斯猛地推下了玻璃窗。”

格雷格吹了声口哨。“我想你就待在你应得的地方，塔米。”

她气急败坏地开始咒骂格雷格。夏洛克把格雷格从房间里拉走，萨莉紧跟在他们身后。她厌恶地摇了摇头。

“她可真够坏的，是吧？”萨莉问。

“那就是我忍受了将近五个月的人。我们刚开始约会的时候，她不是那样的。”格雷格茫然若失地回答。

“你拯救了你自己。”夏洛克坚定地说。

格雷格否定地摇摇头。“只不过是在经受了几个月的语言和身体虐待之后。”格雷格颤抖着吐了口气。“她让我挨饿，给我穿上她觉得吸引人的衣服。我允许她打我。老天，我甚至容忍她贬低我。我真可悲。”

萨莉拥抱了他。格雷格惊讶地发觉她把脸埋在他肩上哭了出来。“我很抱歉，长官，我从来没有意识到有什么不对。我真的很抱歉你会觉得她对你说的和做的那些事是你应得的。”

格雷格拍了拍她的背。想到塔米和她对他做了什么让他的心疼痛地揪紧了。同时，他也该死地感激萨莉还有她的支持。萨莉终于放开了他，用手背擦了擦眼睛。

“但她从来没有想杀你，对吧？”

格雷格想到塔米让他的后脑勺砰地撞到墙上，还有那些药片。他想到了当他因为止痛药而虚弱昏沉的时候，她按在他脸上的那个枕头。他仍然可以看见她在拿开枕头之后苍白的面孔，可以感受到她在吻他时用牙齿咬破了他的嘴唇。

和夏洛克还有萨莉坐在一起，格雷格现在意识到了，她没有杀死他他那时到底是他妈的有多幸运。

“我也很抱歉。”夏洛克真诚地说。有一瞬间他看起来是想把格雷格拥入怀中，但他显而易见地控制住了自己的情绪，作为替代他仅仅只是把手搭上了格雷格的肩膀。

“你有什么好道歉的？”格雷格咕哝着。萨莉透过泛红的眼圈好奇地看向夏洛克。

说话之前夏洛克用力吐出一口气，他苍白的面颊泛出了灰色。“我看见了虐待的迹象但我没尝试做任何事。我本来可以帮忙的但我却选择袖手旁观。这件事有一部分是我的错。”夏洛克在明显的痛苦中闭上了双眼，“她可能会 **杀了你** 的。”

格雷格拉过夏洛克，轻轻吻了他。侦探贴着他的嘴唇喘息，回吻他，然后退开站好。格雷格对上了萨莉的视线，勉强笑了笑。

“现在我自由了。我在恢复健康。我也在见一位治疗师，你知道这些的，夏洛克。”

夏洛克重重地点了点头。“但仍然，我想让约翰检查一下你。自从你和她分手后，你还没有见过一位医生。”

格雷格颔首同意了。

“还有，”夏洛克继续道，“我要打给迈克罗夫特。一开始我就应该这么做。我哥哥会设法确保她再也不会从监狱里出来。”

“相当可以，怪胎。”萨莉鼓励他。格雷格忍俊不禁地看着萨莉和夏洛克拌嘴，夏洛克的手稳稳地放在他腿上。格雷格感到一阵他自己都没意识到他一直背负着的重量从他肩头消失了。

生活在继续，而这次，格雷格确定，他一定会没问题的。

 

**完**


End file.
